Galactic V Kids Next Door
by chImpA-fics
Summary: "El espacio, la última frontera, en esta vasta galaxia donde todo es posible recorre un mal indescriptible" Nigel Uno ahora como miembro de lo KND galacticos, debe no solo cumplir con sus misiones, si no tambien adaptarse a su nuevo entorno y a nuevos enemigos, mientras tanto en la tierra, sus ex-compañeros ahora deben esperar un nuevo miembro para sus futuras misiones.
1. op RETORNO1

**Galactic V Kids Next Door**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los derechos de los personajes de "codename kids next door" son de autoría de Cartoon Network y creados por Tom Warbutton.**

* * *

-"El espacio, la última frontera, en esta vasta galaxia donde todo es posible recorre un mal indescriptible, un virus amenaza con el universo, un virus que convierte a todo niño que es tocado por el en un adulto."-

Pero hay una esperanza, mi nombre es Nigel uno, y he sido elegido por los chicos del barrio galácticos, una organización especializada en buscar como erradicar este virus y lograr recrear la grandiosa utopía de niños que solíamos vivir muchos años atrás antes de que este virus brotara.

Y junto a mi nuevo equipo, no tengo duda en que lo lograremos"-

Dentro de una enorme nave satélite en forma de pastel Nigel uno se prepara para una nueva misión, colocándose un nuevo par de lentes se coloca en frente de los miembros de su sector

-"Chicos del barrio galácticos, a sus po….."- nigel de repente es interrumpido por un niño de tez blanca orejas puntiagudas un cuerno en la frente y cabello negro lacio muy largo el cual coloca la mano en el hombro de nigel para que se detenga.

-"ya hemos hablado de esto uno"-

-"si si si….lo siento numbuh V-star, prosiga usted"- dice nigel mientras hace saludo militar ante el líder de su sector

-"muy bien, chicos del barrio galácticos, a sus posiciones"- dice el verdadero líder del sector…

 **Cargando misión para "KND-vG". Lanzando misión…..R.E.T.O.R.N.O**

 **R** astrear

 **E** quipo de

 **T** emibles y

 **O** bstinantes

 **R** ateros y

 **N** eutralizarlos sin

 **O** bjeción

 **….original story by Mr. Warbutton….. Fanfiction by chImpA...**

Los chicos galácticos se preparan para entrar en acción, estos se colocan sus uniformes y todos se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia una pequeña nave en forma de porción de torta, la cual una vez se enciende vuela en retroceso hacia la salida del hangar, y al salir de este se coloca en una buena posición para despegar al híper espacio, en donde llegaran al destino de su siguiente misión.

"Sector Cientist" una nave satélite con forma de Bowl con snacks, centro de las investigaciones más importantes de la organización, no es un sector acostumbrado a luchar en batallas, pues su prioridad son las investigaciones.

Una vez los chicos del sector V-star logran llegar a las coordenadas de este sector salen del híper espacio y llaman al sector

-"aquí Numbuh V-star 2 llamando a sector científico, pidiendo permiso para aterrizar"- dice un muchacho gordo con piel de pelaje azul clara con un casco metálico y un visor, dos brazos mecánicos y características de hámster (hocico y orejas y una cola esponjosa)

 _Numbuh V-star 2: nombre: Hokky Silver. Planeta de origen: ham-ham. Ocupación: piloto y experto en tecnología_

-"sector V-star a sector científico, aquí V-star 2 solicitando permiso para aterrizar, me copian?"-

En ese momento el líder del sector se dirige a Hokky

-"no perdamos el tiempo v-star 2 vamos a la plataforma de aterrizaje de una vez"-

 _Numbuh V-star: nombre: Zakion. Planeta de origen: Dethomir. Ocupación: Líder del sector._

-"señor si señor"- responde Hokky llevando la nave a toda velocidad hacia el hangar del sector científico, donde al llegar aterrizan y todos bajan de la nave.

Una vez aterrizan en el hangar nigel y Hokky usando la visión nocturna de sus lentes que le permitieron ver a través de la oscuridad, que todas las naves con forma de bolas de queso estaban totalmente destruidas, y sus trozos se veían en todo el lugar

-"esto esta horrible"- dice nigel

-"no me imagino cómo estará el resto del sector"- responde Hokky

En ese entonces la única chica del sector, una pequeña niña rubia con ojos amarillos de pupilas ralladas, con orejas y garras de felino alas negras como de murciélago muy pequeñas y una cola con un aguijón similar al de un escorpión, aparece en medio de Hokky y nigel olfateando al aire

-"tengo algo"- dice la muchacha sorprendiendo a Hokky y a nigel por su repentina aparición, en ese momento la joven de apenas metro cuarenta salta por encima de los hombres de los muchachos y sale corriendo alejándose del grupo.

 _Numbuh V-star 4: Nombre: Winnaga Bally. Planeta de origen: Bestar B64. Ocupación: lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y rastreo._

-"espera"- dice nigel a la joven agente, pero Zakion lo detiene tomándolo por el hombro.

-"ocurre algo nigel?"- le pregunta Zakion

-"mira este lugar, no sabemos si los que destrozaron este lugar siguen ahí"-

-"nigel si hubiesen querido destruirnos, hubieran usado las torretas de la base para derribar nuestra nave fácilmente"-

-"señor enserio esta tan seguro que nuestro enemigo sea tan inteligente como para poder descifrar la complejidad de nuestro sistema de seguridad?"- en ese momento a Zakion se le brota una vena en la frente mientras se coloca los dedos en la misma con el ceño fruncido.

-"V-star 1, por favor, todos les ponemos stickers a los botones de las bases para saber para qué rayos sirven"- en ese momento nigel recuerda haber observado los botones de su base cubiertos con papeles pegados por un adhesivo, y veía en los papeles escrituras como "cereal instantáneo, destruir el motor de la nave y disparar con todo el arsenal" –"los demás entren a la base y registren en lugar"- ordena Zakion a sus agentes

-"pero señor ¿Cómo sabemos si los enemigos saben leer…."- le interrumpe nigel a Zakion pero repentinamente la mirada del líder del sector se vuelve fulminante hacia nigel al mismo tiempo que de su cuerno y de su puño cerrado empiezan a salir pequeños relámpagos –"digo, si señor jefe, como usted diga"- termina de decir nigel y luego se dirige a las afueras del hangar junto con sus compañeros.

Dentro de la base, la cual tenía el suelo de baldosas naranjas y paredes plateadas de las cuales todos los objetos tecnológicos que adornaban la misma estaban destrozados por zarpazos cortes y agujeros causados por explosiones los otros miembros del sector se separan para buscar, nigel en ese momento logra ver en el suelo algo inusual, un fragmento metálico dorado, el cual resaltaba del resto del lugar porque no había nada cerca que coincidiera con el color o el mismo material del lugar, este se detiene para tomarlo, pero en ese momento atrás de el aparece Zakion con una expresión más serena y calmada que la que tuvo minutos atrás.

-"Numbuh V-star 1, se que en tu sector eras el líder, y sé que por votación de tus compañeros decidieron elegirte líder después de tu primer misión, quiero que sepas que no dudo de tus capacidades de liderazgo, pero las cosas aquí entre los galácticos ya es muy diferente, como nuevo agente debes trabajar para un líder, y quizás te sientas incomodo con alguien más dándote ordenes, pero tienes que aprender a adaptarte V-star 1, y quizás si logras demostrar un gran desempeño, con el tiempo los lideres supremos te asignen a liderar algún sector"

-"o puedes ser un "solo player", como numbuh Norf, o numbuh Clumsy, aunque creeme, no quieres ser como Clumsy"- dice Hokky apareciendo detrás de Zakion y nigel asustando a estos dos y luego el susto de Zakion para a ser una leve ira al ser interrumpido en medio de su conversación.

-"Numbuh V-star 2, creí haberte enviado a registrar los videos de seguridad"-

-"eso hago jefe"- dice Hokky mientras muestra que su brazo mecánico derecho está incompleto, pues, su antebrazo mecánico derecho está en la computadora encima de una silla registrando la computadora principal. –"lamentablemente es muy difícil hallar algo, el computador fue destruido, y mi brazo está tratando de ver donde puede haber algún respaldo"-

-"no hay duda del olor, esta prenda le perteneció al Numbuh Cientist"- dice Winnie llegando con los demás con una prenda rota en una de sus garras la cual le pasa a Zakion.

Zakion usa su reloj intercomunicador y llama a Numbuh V-star 3

-" V-star 3 tengo algo que puede interesarte, ve a la sala de mandos inmediatamente"-

 _-"señor si señor"-_

A lo que todos se reúnen a la sala de mandos, Zakion le da la prenda a V-star 3 el cual es un muchacho de 3 ojos el cual el tercero está cerrado.

 _Numbuh V-star 3: Nombre: Ko-Ji. Planeta de origen: Miraluk. Ocupación: telepata_

Al captar la esencia espiritual de Numbuh científico en la prenda logra tener visiones del pasado donde logra ver una gran batalla, caballeros en armaduras blancas con dorado atacando y destruyendo el sector, los miembros de este siendo exterminados por los caballeros y una última visión de un sujeto con grandes cuchillas dando un zarpazo hacia el Numbuh científico terminan acabando con la visión.

-"esto es horrible"- dice Ko-Ji abriendo los ojos –"los exterminaron a todos….básicamente el sector científico ya no es mas"-

-"esto es una lástima"- dice Zakion

-"es enserio?"- dice un chico del sector de piel escamosa morada y cabello corto blanco y ojos amarillos de pupilas rasgadas

 _Numbuh V-star 5: nombre: Rhodan. Planeta de origen: Disigma 56yb. Ocupación: segundo al mando, experto en armas de largo alcance_

-"no es por nada jefe, pero creo que no hace falta usar la telequinesis de V-star 3 para darnos cuenta que no queda nadie en este lugar, el sector científico nada mas tenia a un guerrero entre sus miembros, de resto solo nerds, de seguro quienes atacaron este lugar lo sabían"- termina de decir Rhodan.

-"oi oi oi….al parecer mi brazo derecho logro encontrar un respaldo de último minuto de cuando encendieron la alarma de emergencia"- dice Hokky, entonces este eructa, y de su boca sale un holograma del cual era el video de seguridad respaldado, donde se ve con mayor claridad a los atacantes.

-"aun no me acostumbro a los eructo-hologramas"- dice Ko-Ji

-"a mí me parecen geniales"- dice Winnie

-"concéntrense"- dice Zakion –"si lo notan, esos uniformes le pertenecen a los "Caballeros Tellar", y si no estoy mal pertenecen al escuadrón escorpio"-

Los nombres mencionados captaron los nervios de los chicos del sector, pues aunque nigel y 3 miembros de su sector eran novatos, ya habían escuchado relatos de los Tellar, un grupo intergaláctico formado por adultos y adolecentes, los cuales nacieron un una sola misión, destruir a los chicos del barrio galácticos a como dé lugar, y con eso poder esparcir el virus de la adultez por toda la galaxia, básicamente han sido la piedra en el zapato de los KND galácticos desde hace siglos, o al menos eso es lo que los relatos hablan de ellos.

-"miren ahí, parece que tomaron algo que estaba en el centro de la zona de mando"- dice Rhodan –

-"he registrado toda la computadora, y parece que todo el inventario del sector está completo, lo que sea que robaron, fue lo único, y además no estaba dentro del inventario"- dice Hokky

-"si destrozaron todo un sector solo para conseguirlo, debe ser algo muy importante, ¿Cómo están los sistemas de comunicación del sector científico, V-star 2?"- pregunta Zakion

-"mega destruidos jefe, me tomara horas repararlos….oh ya mi brazo derecho los arreglo"-

-"bien, comuníquenme inmediatamente con el arca…cualquier cosa que robaron los Tellar, los altos deben saber lo que es"-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el planeta tierra, dentro de una oficina de paredes verdes en la base lunar se encuentra Rachel Mackenzie, la líder supremo de los KND terrestres bajo el Numbuh 362 registrando una pizarra con un mapa, fotos de los miembros del sector V incluyendo a nigel y a los padres de este, esta tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que Numbuh 86 está detrás de ella llamándola

-"NUMBUH 362"- grita Fanny asustando a rachel

-"¿tienes que gritar?"-

-"te he llamado 3 veces y no me respondías, ¿Por qué estas tan distraída?"-

-"he logrado al fin estudiar la escuela a la cual los padres de Numbuh 1 y los demás miembros de sector V me dicen que enviaron a uno a estudiar, está localizada en Londres Inglaterra, y en todo el registro de estudiantes no he conseguido el nombre de nigel uno en ninguna parte"-

-"otra vez con eso, estas obsesionada con la "desaparición" de Numbuh 1, ya bájale, de seguro aun no han registrado su nombre aun"-

-"con 3 meses estudiando?"-

-"quien sabe, aun no se ha inscrito, aun esta mudándose donde sus tíos, quien sabe?"-

-"como sea, a que viniste?"-

-"reportes de actividad de los sectores P de profecías, P de Pompeya, G.O.K, y T.O.Q, y el reporte de numbuh 60 sobre el desempeño de la nueva miembro que acaba de pasar el examen de cadete, esta insiste en querer formar parte del sector V"-

-"aquí me dice que es experta en navegación marina, ¿no sería mejor enviarla a algún sector marino, como al del numbuh 20000?"-

-"bueno tienen una playa, quizás algo pueda servirles, además ella insiste demasiado en querer estar específicamente en ese sector, no nos ha dicho por qué, pero también es experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo"-

-"hmmmm bien…. Comunícate con Numbuh 5 y envía a la nueva chica con el sector V"-

-"señor si señor"- dice 86 dejando la sala, pero antes de irse se voltea –"y enserio rachel, ya deberías bajarle un poco al caso de número uno, te ha dejado muy distraída, y recuerda que como líder supremo este tipo de distracciones no ayudan a la organización, si no te conociera, diría que estas enamorada del calvito"-

En ese entonces rachel se sorprende por lo ultimo dicho y se sonroja, -"de de déjate de tonterías"- dice tartamudeando.

-"no puede ser…enserio te gusta uno?"- dice Fanny en sorpresa

-"ya cállate y ve a…hacer lo que sea que el comando táctico global hace"-

-"entendido….señora uno"- dice Fanny en tono de broma dejando la habitación corriendo, con lo que rachel al escuchar lo último se pone más roja que nunca y grita el nombre de Fanny siendo este escuchado en todos los rincones de la base lunar.

* * *

En el sector Cientist, o lo que queda de él, los chicos logran establecer comunicación con el arca, la base principal de los KND galácticos en la cual los lideres supremos los cuales son mostrados en pantalla como 2 siluetas, luego de escuchar la investigación de los muchachos deciden hablar.

-"hmmmm tenemos que discutir muy bien la situación, muchas gracias por su cooperación sector V-star, pueden volver a su puesto"- dice una voz femenina cuya silueta era como de una cabeza grande flotante con unos tentáculos con hojas colgando de si mismo.

-"espera Numbuh Vine…así nada mas? Que fue lo que se robaron y …."- Zakion es interrumpido por una silueta más pequeña que da la forma de un gato con cuernos de ciervo.

-"silencio Numbuh V-star, lo que se llevaron es algo confidencial y solo los altos sectores pueden saber de esto, así que regresen a sus puestos y no le cuenten a nadie acerca de….."- de repente la transmisión en interrumpida a lo que una tercera silueta aparece en medio de las siluetas de Numbuh Kat y Numbuh vine.

-"silencio Numbuh Kat….los agentes lograron hacer un gran desempeño, así que tienen derecho a saber lo que se robaron….escuchen sector V-star"- habla la tercera silueta con forma de una gran cabeza que cuya parte inferior formaba una gran y punteada mandíbula y que cuya parte superior era tan pequeña que hacía ver su cabeza como un triangulo.

-"Numbuh Raia señor"- dice todo el sector V-star al unísono saludando al tercer líder supremo de la organización.

-"la mayoría de sectores posibles no pueden saber esto, lo que se llevaron los Tellar es nada más y nada menos que nuestra formula antiviral contra la adultez"-

-"el antivirus?...como es que ellos saben de?..."- dice Rhodan cuando este es interrumpido por numbuh Raia.

-"silencio….escuchen en este momento los lideres supremos estaremos en código rojo, ningún otro sector debe saber de esto o de lo contrario se sembrara el caos en la organización, dicho esto, espero que vallan a su nave satelital y esperen por futuras ordenes, eso es todo, Numbuh Raia fuera….."- se corta la transmisión

-"Numbuh vine fuera…."- cortada transmisión

-"Numbuh Kat fuera…."- cordata transmisión

-"antivirus contra la adultez?"- pregunta nigel

-"es una vacuna que se le coloca a los agentes galácticos para que estos sean inmunes al virus de la adultez"- responde Zakion

-"y como es que yo aun no la tengo?"-

-"el anti virus es un poco….eeeeh como decirlo"- dice Zakion.

-"es inestable y puede matarte"- responde Rhodan.

-" V-star 5"- alza Zakion la voz.

-"en algún momento el muchacho lo debe saber, igual que los demás"- interrumpe Rhodan–"el antivirus no está del todo desarrollado, solo se le coloca a agentes galácticos que cuyo desempeño ha sido demostrado y que se sepa pueda resistir el anti-virus, pues este es algo peligroso"-

-"se dice que el sector científico desarrollaba la forma de que este pueda ser utilizado en cualquier niño, pero mientras tanto solo se le coloca a agentes que tengan fuerza suficiente para resistirlo, por eso no se les ha colocado a ninguno de ustedes novatos aun"- dice Zakion señalando a Ko-Ji, Winnie y a nigel

-"y por eso aun no son miembros oficiales aun"- interrumpe Rhodan, con lo que Zakion le palmea la cabeza –"ups, cierto que aun no debían saber eso"-

-"a que se refieren con que no somos oficiales aun?"- pregunta Winnie con lo que Zakion suspira

-"prometo decírselos a lo que lleguemos a la base satelital, hasta entonces movámonos"-

-"esperen, enserio nos vamos?"- pregunta nigel

-"por supuesto, son órdenes superiores"- dice Rhodan

-"si no estoy mal, Numbuh Z-star dijo que esperáramos por ordenes, significa que no tenemos ordenes que acatar aun, por ende creo que debemos actuar y buscar a los Tellar"- responde nigel –"además, quizás sea bueno devolverle esto a su dueño "- saca el trozo de armadura que había guardado en su bolsillo minutos atrás.

El sector V-star se queda en silencio un momento

-"y como dijo un amigo mío una vez...somos hombres o somos chicos?"- termina de decir uno

-"debo admitirlo V-star 1, tienes carisma de líder"- dice Zakion–"¿Qué esperan holgazanes? Tenemos un anti-virus que recuperar"-

-"chicos del barrio galácticos a sus…"-dice nigel en medio de la emoción de su discurso, a lo que se interrumpe a sí mismo –"disculpe jefe, usted da las órdenes"-

-"excelente….chicos del barrio galácticos, a sus posiciones"-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol del sector V, los agentes 2, 3 y su ahora líder 5 estaban en el hangar principal de la casa del árbol.

-"¿Dónde rayos esta numbuh 4?"- pregunta Abby

-"ya sabes cómo es Wally, de seguro se enredo colocándose la franela otra vez"- responde Hoagie

-"se supone que vamos a recibir al nuevo agente que pertenecerá a nuestro sector, ya Wally debía estar vestido hace horas"-

-"bueno quizás así sea mejor, que el nuevo agente no tenga una mala primera impresión al ver que Wally es un grosero, malagradecido y desconsiderado"- interrumpe Kuki

-"no puede ser….se pelearon otra vez?"- pregunta Hoagie

-"es que el muy tonto perdió a merry"-

-"merry?"- preguntan Abby y Hoagie al unísono

-"es el nombre que le di al peluche simio arcoíris reno de santa edición limitada que le regale de navidad…. Si tuviera siquiera la idea de lo mucho que me costó conseguir ese regalo"-

-"nena, estamos hablando de Wally, quizás hasta el muy tonto lo habrá intercambiado por unos…"- es interrumpida por Hoagie el cual le susurra al oído

-"el no ha perdido ese peluche, lo tiene guardado y protegido en su cuarto junto a un dibujo de ella, pero él no quiere que ella sepa eso"- lo ultimo dicho hace que Abby se sonroje y sonría con picardía

-"ooowwww no puedo soportar tanta ternura del güero"- dice susurrando y tratando de no alzar la voz

-"¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?"-

-"eeeh nada Kuki, oye, no crees que estas siendo muy ruda con Wally? Quizás la razón por la cual aun no ha llegado es porque este buscándolo, además es Wally, el tiene tanto orden como un simio….¿entendieron, un simio, el cual perdió por qué…"-mira la cara disgustada de ambas chicas –"ustedes sí que no aprecian el buen humor"- dice Hoagie cruzando los brazos y la mirada.

De repente una fuerte ventisca llega hacia el hangar, generada por unas poderosas turbinas de parte de un C.O.O.L.B.U.S perteneciente a la base lunar de los KND, este aterriza lentamente hacia el hangar, hasta que logra tocar el suelo y detener sus motores, de la puerta del vehículo sale Numbuh 86.

-"atención sector V, los quiero firmes"- grita 86

-"relájate niña, sabes que no lo haremos verdad?"- dice Hoagie en tono desafiante con lo que Fanny frunce el ceño y se empieza a enfadar, pero luego de eso intenta mantener la calma

-"gordo fanfarrón, tienes suerte de que no tenga tiempo para perder contigo, pues a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer ahora que soy…"-

-"comando táctico global"- dicen los demás al unísono.

-"cuéntanos una de vaqueros mejor"- dice Hoagie con lo que las chicas se sorprenden

-"Hoagie Gilligan diciendo un chiste bueno? Hoy en definitiva ha sido un día raro, bueno sin más tiempo que perder, les presento a su nueva miembro"-

-"nueva? Osea que serán más chicas que chicos en este sector?"- interrumpe Hoagie.

-"si una nueva niña, de seguro seremos mejores amigas y así tendría 2 mejores amigas"- grita con entusiasmo Kuki.

-"cállense de una buena vez"- grita 86 con lo que luego se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar –"les presento a la nueva miembro, numbuh 7 seas (7 mares)"-

A lo que Fanny termina de hablar sale de la puerta una niña de cabello purpura, con dos colas de caballo una en cada lado de la cabeza, ojos café y una vestimenta asiática, una franela manga corta de color lila y detalles de color azul marino y un pantalón ancho de seda de color blanco.

-"mi nombre es Fa Ling Rei, numbuh 7 seas a sus órdenes"- dice la joven con un tono dulce y sereno.

La primera en recibirla es Kuki estrechándole fuerte la mano mientras le menciona su nombre y todos sus gustos de una manera tan rápida que parece inentendible, luego se acerca Abby presentándose a ella como la líder del equipo, y por ultimo aparece Hoagie tratando de hablar como un galán francés.

-"gracias por su cortesía, pero que con ustedes no había otro miembro? Uno rubio de baja estatura?"- pregunta fa-Ling

-"un momento como es que sabes de….?"- pregunta Hoagie pero la voz de Wally lo interrumpe.

-"hey chicos, disculpen la demora, me tomo horas, pero al fin pude colocarme bien esta estúpida franela, pueden creer que la cabeza va en el agujero grande y no en ninguno de los pequeños?"- dice Wally a su grupo sin darse cuenta que habían visitas, pero luego de en medio de ellos sale fa-Ling con una enorme cara de alegría y emoción, con lo que la joven de cabello purpura sale corriendo hacia el güero a tal velocidad que se lanza hacia él y lo taclea

-"WALLYNDO como te extrañe"- dice Fa-Ling abrazándose a Wally

-"fa fa fa fa….Fa-Ling?"- dice Wally sorprendido

-"WALLYNDO?"- preguntan todos los demás presentes en el hangar, dando un grito de sorpresa y confusión que se escucho por toda la cuadra.

 **…FIN DE LA TRANSMISION….**

* * *

 **Notas de autor.**

 **Buen día a mis queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo de este fanfiction.**

 **Como notaran en este fanfiction use, no solamente los nombres originales de los personajes, sino que también la enumeración de los agentes de KND será también en ingles, espero no incomodar a algún fan con este pequeño detalle, soy un poco maniaco a la hora de él conservar en su mayor posibilidad los nombres y detalles que tiene dicha serie en su versión original, y al mismo tiempo lo hago como una marca personal.**

 **Aunque muy poco se mostro del sector V en este capítulo, pues quise darle prioridad al desarrollo de los V-star, en el siguiente sabrán mas de los viejos amigos de nigel.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, espero sus comentarios y espérense a los capítulos a continuar, muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	2. op RETORNO2

**Galactic V Kids Next Door**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los derechos de los personajes de "codename kids next door" son de autoría de Cartoon Network y creados por Tom Warbutton.**

* * *

 **Buen dia a mis lectores, espero que se encuentren muy bien, luego de un tiempo aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fanfiction.**

 **Antes que nada muchas gracias a los pocos lectores que tengo que aun no son muchos, pero sin duda valen mucho, no soy alguien que tiende a dar notas largas, así que vamos al grano y sigamos con lo que vinieron a leer.**

* * *

Cargando misión para "Galactic v Kids Next Door". Lanzando misión…..R.E.T.O.R.N.O. 2

 **R** astrear

 **E** quipo de

 **T** emibles y

 **O** bstinantes

 **R** ateros y

 **N** eutralizarlos sin

 **O** bjeción

 **2** da Parte

….original story by Mr. Warbutton….. Fanfiction by chImpA...

—Un momento, alguien puede decirme que está pasando aquí?"- pregunta Hoagie en medio de la confusión

-"no lo sé, pero me iré antes de que me vuelva más loca con ustedes"- dice Fanny montándose al C.O.O.L.B.U.S –"arranca de una buena vez"- le grita al piloto de la nave, quién escucha y enciende el motor con el cual arrancan la nave a toda velocidad.

-"que chica tan amargada"- dice Fa Ling rompiendo el breve silencio que ocasionó la partida de Número 86. En ese momento los demás miembros del sector V voltearon a ver a la nueva integrante.

-"muy bien chica nueva, ¿nos puedes decir por favor quién eres y de donde conoces a Wally?"- pregunta Abby con un tono sereno, pero inevitablemente Wally interrumpe la conversación.

-"¿chi- chi- chica nueva?"- Wally la mira incluso más sorprendido que antes –"osea que tú eres…-

-"así es, Wallyndo…ahora ya nada podrá separarnos esta vez"- dice Fa Ling, abrazando fuertemente al chico rubio, llegando a asfixiarlo por un momento y luego lo suelta para responder la pregunta de Abby –¿Wallyndo no les hablo de mí?, bueno no me extraña de él, es tan distraído"- la chica nueva se levanta y coloca sus brazos detrás de la espalda –"nací en china, Wally y yo nos conocimos cuando su familia vivió durante un año allá, él se fugaba de clase para ir a la escuela de kung-fu a la cual yo asistía, y desde entonces no nos separamos nunca"-

-"a otro perro con ese hueso"- respondía Wally aún sentado en el suelo totalmente sonrojado –"eras tú la que no me dejaba en paz ni un segundo, al final no tuve de otra que acostumbrarme a tu presencia"-

-"oye Wally, no seas grosero, así recibes a tu nov.…"- Hoagie es cortado por Abby el cual le tapa la boca antes de que complete la frase mientras ésta le señala a Kuki con la mirada, la cual estaba mirando la escena con su expresión alegre de siempre.

-"tranquilo, él siempre se pone así cuando se sorprende, parece un amargado, pero por dentro salta como un cachorrito"- la última frase de Ling provoca una explosión de risa que Hoagie y Abby intentan contener tapándose la boca, mientras que Wally frunce el ceño y cruza la mirada hacia otro lado para no tratar de mostrar su cara rojiza –"pero no perdamos el tiempo, muéstrame la casa del árbol"- dice Ling corriendo y llevándose a Wally arrastrado hacia los interiores de la base.

-"no me esperaba a una amiga de Wally, de seguro debe ser muy simpática, no creen?"- dice Kuki luego de que éstos se fueran, pero luego ve que Abby y Hoagie están hablando en secreto.

-"esto se ha puesto emocionante"- dice Hoagie apretando los puños. –"nuestra novela de amor favorita ha llegado a una etapa bastante tensa, no crees?"-

-"un triangulo amoroso, esto no me lo esperaba, bueno si, pero me esperaba que fuera otro chico luchando por Kuki, no al revés"-

-"si bueno, recuerda que cualquier chico que se cruza con Kuki es víctima de los puños de furia del güero"-

-"¿de qué hablan?"- dice Kuki apareciendo en medio de los dos chicos matándolos del susto.

-"eeeh de"-

-"planes tácticos que podemos hacer con la nueva miembro"- dice Abby interrumpiendo a Hoagie

-"si, pues hay que hacer que se adapte al grupo, y nosotros a ella, tú sabes, cosas tácticas"- responde Hoagie con nerviosismo

-"ah bueno, yo iré a mi cuarto, nos estamos viendo"- dice Kuki mientras va saltando hacia la salida del hangar.

-"a pesar de todo, veo a Kuki muy alegre. ¿No crees?"- dice Hoagie hacia Abby

-"oh Hoagie, tienes mucho que aprender de mujeres, no tienes idea de lo que ocurre"-

-"¿me perdí de algo, acaso?"-

-"solo prepara el chocolate y las palomitas, y luego, búscame en la sala de seguridad. Este será un día interesante"-

* * *

En el espacio, en medio de un sistema con el nombre de marshmal 452, el sector V-star sale de un viaje híper-espacial en medio de su búsqueda hacia los responsables de robar el antivirus de la adultez.

-"aquí estamos, jefe. Listos para la siguiente dirección"- dice Hokky mientras frena la nave en medio del vacío del espacio.

-"bien numbuh V-star 3, listo para usar tus…"- Zakion se queda viendo al grupo y nota que Ko-ji no está con los demás en la cabina principal de la nave –"¿Dónde está numbuh V-star 3?"-

-"la nenita dice que viajar al híper espacio luego de usar sus poderes le causo un fuerte mareo"- dice Winnie, que viene de atender a Ko-ji, y éste está en una cabina de descanso vomitando en una bolsa de mareo –"Tardará bastante en recuperarse"-

En ese momento, Zakion frunce el ceño y se coloca los dedos en la frente –"muy bien, manténgalo hidratado y asegúrense de que se recupere, Hokky mientras intenta rastrear señales de actividad Tellar en los radares, no tenemos tiempo que perder."-

Lo que los muchachos del sector V-star no saben, es que a cientos de kilómetros estaba una nave de los Tellar acercándose a un planeta cubierto de nieve. En sus radares mostraban la actividad de la nave de los v-star, cosa por la cual uno de los tripulantes de la nave, una figura femenina de cabello largo negro y cabeza de carnero sin cuernos; de pelaje blanco se acerca a una de las cabinas de descanso, donde estaba meditando un alienígena con pelajes grises y marrones cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y sobresaliendo de la armadura de detalles color marrón y dorados que vestía.

-"hemos detectado una nave de los GKND, señor"- dice la figura femenina

-"tranquila, si la tecnología que se nos ha dado es tan buena de seguro no podrán rastrearnos"- dice el anciano con un tono bastante calmado –"nuestra prioridad es cumplir con nuestra misión, así que sigamos"-

-"si, señor"- la figura femenina deja la habitación y la compuerta se cierra, luego de eso la nave decide seguir con su curso hacia el planeta cubierto de nieve.

* * *

Dentro de la casa del árbol, Abigail Lincoln esperaba en una sala de paredes metálicas azules, totalmente rodeada de televisores viejos que transmitían en vivo diferentes zonas de la casa del árbol donde estos vivían, acostada en su sillón de goma espuma, observa una pantalla en particular, pero luego su atención es desviada por la acción de la puerta de la sala la cual es abierta por Hoagie Gilligan, que llevaba una bandeja con un bowl de palomitas de maíz y dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

-"¿Qué tal va nuestra serie favorita?"-

-"por los momentos, nada interesante, Kuki fue a darle de comer a los hamsters y Wally está con….oh no"- Abby acerca su rostro a la pantalla mostrando cara de asombro

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- Hoagie coloca la bandeja en la mesa y toma una silla de ruedas

-"problemas"- responde Abby señalando la pantalla.

-"oooh que bueno que llegué a tiempo"-

-"no puede ser"- grita fa Ling de emoción al verse rodeada de peluches de todos los tamaños, se encontraba dentro de la habitación de Kuki la cual apenas vio salió corriendo para ver

-"Ling, enserio vámonos de aquí"- dice Wally entrando nervioso a la habitación

-"¿Por qué no me mencionaste este cuarto antes?"- Fa Ling sigue observando cada esquina –"es hermoso Wallyndo"-

-"es el cuarto de 3, y ella no está aquí, no deberías"-

-"hola"- en ese momento Kuki entra a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación y causando que Wally entre en pánico

-"Kuki, veras no queríamos entrar, pero la curiosidad de Ling la tentó y bueno ya nos íbamos y"-

-"así que también te gustan los peluches?"- pregunta Kuki

-"que si no? Los amo, me encanta tu colección es tan sooper duper linda"- responde Ling saltando y mirando los al rededores –"¿quieres hacer una fiesta de te?"-

-"por supuesto que sí, me encantan las fiestas de té"- responde Kuki –"te puedo presentar a mis compañeras de fiesta"-

-"oh no, olvídenlo, yo no participaré en su tonto juego de tecitos, yo me largo"- protesta Wally –" supongo que ahora Kuki puede enseñarte el resto"-

-"claro Wallyndo, parece que numero 3 y yo seremos buenas amigas"-

-"eso no lo pongas en duda"- responde Kuki

-"entonces hasta luego"- despide Wally dejando solas a las chicas en el cuarto las cuales callan por un momento

-"vaya, fue mejor de lo que esperaba"- dice Hoagie observando todo desde la sala de seguridad –"una fiesta de té, nada mal para el primer día"-

-"tres"- dice Abby de repente

-"eeh?"- Hoagie voltea a ver a Abby

-"dos"-

-"cuenta regresiva?"-

-"uno"-

-"muy bien querida, sé lo que pretendes, y te diré de una que no te funcionara, yo lo vi primero"- empieza a protestar fa Ling en voz alta y con una mirada de enfado hacia Kuki.

-"¿Qué quieres pasarte de lista? De seguro insististe como loca para entrar aquí solo porque esta Wally"- responde Kuki devolviéndole la mirada a Ling.

-"¿Y qué si fue así?"-

-"pues lo habrás visto primero, pero el que se fue a la villa perdió su silla"-

-"y el que vino del mar la vuelve a encontrar"-

En ese momento, sus miradas se encuentran con una furia y odio mucho más fuerte que el de unos segundos atrás, y el silencio reina junto a la tensión causada por la ira de las dos niñas en la habitación.

-"¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?"- pregunta Hoagie totalmente confundido

-"te dije que aún tenias mucho que aprender de la mujeres, Hoagie"- responde Abby –"pásame mi chocolate, esto esta bueno"-

-"oye, como líder del sector… ¿no deberías detener la pelea antes de que algo horrible y catastrófico ocurra?"- por un momento, el silencio y la duda hizo pensar a los miembros sobre evitar el conflicto, pero luego un naaah al unísono de ambos personajes dentro de la sala les hizo volver a sus asientos y comer mientras veían la pantalla.

-"no me pienso perder este desenlace"- concluye Abby antes de tomar un sorbo de chocolate.

* * *

-"muy bien, reposo de 30 minutos, una dosis de lasers para el mareo y una botella de spacetorade, ¿ya te sientes mejor?, ¿o esperamos a que el jefe estalle?"- pregunta Rhodan a Ko-ji el cual está sentado en la cama de la cabina de descanso.

-"¿podemos ir por la segunda opción? En serio me divierte verlo desesperarse"-

-"créeme niña, no quieres ver al jefe enojado"-

-"muy bien, intentaré levantarme"- responde Ko-ji pero justo cuando se levanta, empieza a marearse de nuevo y se tira a la cama antes de caer al suelo –"es inútil chicos, no acostumbro a usar mi telequinesis en el espacio, me agoto de manera inesperada"-

-"veo que tu deseo se cumplirá v-star4"- dice Rhodan –"veré como están las cosas en la cabina"- en ese momento pulsa un botón en la pared y abre la compuerta de la cabina para salir de la habitación.

-"oye, no sé si funcione, pero yo veía en la tierra una serie de peleadores musculosos que volaban y tenían poderes de lo mas barbaros"- interviene Nigel sentándose al lado de Ko-ji

-"tu punto es?"- pregunta el joven de 3 ojos

-"en esa serie, cuando el protagonista se agotaba, los demás podían pasarle la energía al héroe para que se recuperara y le pateara el trasero al malo de turno"- responde Nigel –" quizás podamos hacer algo similar, para que puedas usar tus poderes sin, ya sabes decaer horriblemente"-

-"hmmmm no sé si pueda absorber su energía vital para recuperarme como en ese show, pero podríamos intentar algo"-

-"comer lomos de knorblacks asados?"- interrumpe Winnie, siendo atendida por las miradas de los otros dos compañeros dentro del cuarto de cerámicas azul oscuro–"tengo hambre, ¿ok?"-

-"volviendo al punto, podría usar mis poderes, junto con alguno de ustedes para que puedan tener la visión en mi lugar, así no existe el riesgo de que me desmaye, o en caso de que si ocurra ya la información está segura en la mente de otro"- Nigel considera la proposición de Ko-ji, por lo que luego de un par de segundos asiente y se levanta en frente del joven de piel verdosa

-"bueno, en equipo todo funciona mejor"- Nigel le pone las manos en frente –"muéstrame lo que tu poder puede hacer"- en ese momento, Ko-ji toma el fragmento de la armadura Tellar que usaba para rastrear al dueño de la misma con su telequinesis, y la pone en las manos de Nigel.

Luego de unos segundos, los ojos abiertos de Ko-ji se iluminan y junto a ellos su cuerpo se cubre de un aura azulada, la cual empieza a cubrir a Nigel, y sus ojos empiezan a iluminarse también. Junto a eso logra tener visiones del planeta donde el dueño de la armadura se encuentra, al mismo tiempo ve una zona totalmente cubierta de nieve en medio de una ventisca de nieve muy fuerte, y luego de unos cuantos flashes mas este se separa de Ko-ji y vuelve a ver la habitación y deja de estar cubierta por el aura azulada.

-"vaya, con que esto es lo que ves con tus…"- dice Nigel antes de notar que Ko-ji esta acostado en la cama con los ojos volteados y brotando espuma por la boca

-"tranquilo, ya lo revisé mientras tú estabas en ese raro trance"- dice Winnie mientras intenta imitar de manera burlona la expresión de Nigel durante su momento de visión –" estará bien, nada que un par de golpes no puedan solucionar después"-

-"bien"- responde Nigel –"ya vengo, no quiero ver que lo golpees, a menos que sea necesario, ¿ok?"-

-"entendido, no jefe"-

Nigel sale corriendo hasta la cabina principal donde Zakion está caminando de lado a lado mientras su cuerpo se cubre de rayos que recorren su cuerpo

-"están en windaval"- dice Nigel al llegar –" Ko-ji…digo v-star 3 me dejo ver a través de su visión y pude ver donde están"-

-"es el planeta más alejado al sol del sistema donde estamos. A windaval, ahora"-

-"entendido, jefe"- responde Hokky con un saludo militar poniendo a arrancar los motores de la nave y salir disparados al planeta nevado.

Luego de un rápido vuelo, la nave con forma de pedazo de pastel de cumpleaños, logra llegar al planeta windaval, el cual era totalmente blanco gracias a su atmósfera de nubes que ocasionan sus constantes tormenta de nieve, ya luego de que estos llegan a sentir la gravedad del planeta, de repente y sin previo aviso, un par de naves pequeñas en forma de aguijón de color purpura aparecen a cada lado de la nave de los galácticos, reduciendo la velocidad para tomar por detrás la nave con forma de pastel y dispararle con sus cañones blaster.

Las alarmas de la nave entran en alerta roja, cosa que sorprende a todos los miembros del sector que casi caen por la turbulencia de los disparos

-"v-star 2, te ordené que encendieras los radares"- grita Zakion al joven ham ham

-"eso lo hice hace horas, por alguna razón estas naves lograron burlar los radares, como si nunca hubieran estado allí, quizás nos estuvieron espiando desde quién sabe cuántos minutos y no nos hemos dado cuenta"- responde Hokky tratando de estabilizar la nave y hundir botones para mantener los escudos activos

-"rápido, v-sta las torretas, ahora"- ordena Zakion

-"señor, lamento decirle que las torretas fueron destruidas en los primeros disparos"- dice Winnie la cual llega cargando al desmayado Ko-ji en sus hombros.

-"tiene razón señor, es como si supiesen la localización de estas desde un principio, estamos sin defensas"- agrega Hokky

-"maldición, rápido a las capsulas de escape, v-star 2, intenta sacarnos de esta, pero si la cosa se complica ve directo a la cap…"- Zakion se interrumpe a sí mismo al ver que el asiento del piloto esta vacio, y luego voltea a ver que el ham ham fue el primero en ir directo a las capsulas de escape.

De repente, un disparo ocasiona una turbulencia que derriba a los demás miembros del sector, Winnie cae hacia una pared junto a Ko-ji alejándose de los demás miembros, todos van llegando a las capsulas, aunque a Winnie con la carga de su compañero en los hombros junto a las constantes turbulencia, sumado a sus pequeñas piernas dadas a su baja estatura, le hacen ir a un paso mucho más lento que los demás miembros, Nigel notando esto, retrocede para ayudar a Winnie a cargar a Ko-ji, mientras que Rhodan y Zakion llegan a las cápsulas de escape, Nigel y Winnie aceleran el paso lo más posible a pesar de las turbulencias y disparos. Zakion desde la cabina abierta de su capsula de escape, le extiende la mano a Nigel, quién en respuesta extiende la suya para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero cuando ambas manos están a pocos centímetros, de repente un disparo logra crear un estallido en la nave que logra partir ésta misma en dos pedazos, dejando a Nigel, Winnie y Ko-ji cayendo por una de las mitades de la nave, mientras que ven a Zakion y las capsulas de escape caer en la otra mitad de la nave, hasta que la tormenta de nieve hace que el fragmento de la nave, y las otras naves con forma de aguijón se pierdan de vista.

Desde lo lejos un sujeto de alta estatura, está sentado en una mesa la cual está en medio de un campamento que se armó como refugio temporal para la tormenta de nieve, en la misma mesa, está sentada una mujer de exo-esqueleto azul con la cabeza en forma de tenaza, y vistiendo una armadura púrpura con detalles amarillos, la cual mira un intercomunicador holográfico de alta frecuencia que estaba encima de la mesa.

-"veo que derribaron la nave, al parecer la tecnología del doctor Vylon logro burlar sus radares, tal como él lo dijo"- habla la chica al hombre sentado vistiendo una armadura similar a su compañera, pero éste era de cuello largo, exo-esqueleto rojo oscuro y cabeza con forma de aguijón de escorpión

-"excelente"- contesta el hombre mientras con sus dedos jugaba con su largo bigote –"¿Se aseguraron de dejar vivos a los tripulantes?"-

-"lo afirman, señor, ahora están pidiendo que selecciones quienes irán al juego de cacería de agentes"-

 _Nombre: Acrab, Planeta de origen: Sarlaachia, Facción: caballeros Tellar, Ocupación: co-capitan del escuadrón Escorpio_

-"pues es una lástima, porque todos se quedarán guardando los postes del domo holográfico"- se levanta el hombre de la silla

-"¿Va a jugar usted, señor? Ya me siento mal por esos pobres agentes del GKND"- dice Acrab

-"así es, ya todos ustedes han jugado bastante, es hora de que el capitán vuelva a calentar los músculos"-

 _Nombre: Antares, Planeta de origen: Escarlia, Faccion: caballeros Tellar, Ocupación: capitán del escuadrón escorpio_

-"es hora de dar inicio a la tradición del escuadrón escorpio. La cacería de agentes galácticos ha comenzado"-

… **FIN DE LA TRANSMISION….**


End file.
